My Roommate's Boyfriend(phan)
by Bitchgrassi
Summary: Phil's roommate moves away and Phil finds a new one. But does his new roommate know more than he let's on? Or is it his roommate's boyfriend that reveals all? PHAN Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS I GET IT I know I keep starting fanfics but not working on them HOWEVER that's because all of my other ideas are pretty generic and, let's be honest, shit. I will no longer be working on ****_Thought I'd Never See You_**** because I'm not actually happy with the idea, however when this is finished (and I'm planning for it to be fairly long) I will continue ****_It Wasn't Just an Accident_** **so if you can stick around through this then you will have that afterwards, but I actually really like the concept of this one that I'm starting here, and I hope you guys like it to!**

**So, without further ado, this is ****_Roommate_****!**

*Phil POV*  
I wake with a start, my breathing heavy. I'd been running in my dream. Running away. But why? I don't remember. In fact, all I can remember from my dream is the running. I don't remember why I was, or who I was with. The only memory is a flash of short, brown hair. Nobody that I could consciously recognise, having not recalled the look of their face. I don't dream often, my head is usually engulfed in darkness until the light of day wakes me up, usually at about 11am. This is what happened today, the outdoor light pouring in through the crevices of my bedroom blinds. My room is dimly lit, I can just about make out the shapes of various clothes and underwear littering my bedroom floor. That is until I pull myself out of my duvet cave and open the blinds, the previous small rays of light replaced by an abundance of sun rays, bouncing off of reflective surfaces and into my naked eyes - I hadn't put my glasses on yet. I check my phone which is plugged in on my bedside table, and it reads 11:04. Sounds about right.  
The smell of bacon and the sound of a microwave travel under the crack in my door and it doesn't take me long to realise that my roommate, PJ, is making breakfast. He only makes breakfast for one of three reasons; he's hungover and needs food, I'm hungover and need food, or he has news, and since we didn't go out last night, common sense is telling me that it's the last one. I push my glasses onto my nose and open the door where the smell of a full English breakfast envelops me and almost makes me forget about why I'm in the kitchen in the first place, other than to eat. That is, however, until the chirpy voice of the green eyed boy pierces my ears that had still not adjusted to the concept of sound, having only woken up 0.5 minutes ago.  
"Morning Phil. Sit down, I'm just finishing breakfast!" He's always been a morning person.  
"Okay, so who did you kill" I groan half-heartedly, still not fully awake.  
"Ha-ha, very funny" he quips, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I just thought it would be nice to make you breakfast" he places the plate in front of me, and I waste no time in digging in, ignoring the burning on my tongue because damn can that boy cook a good breakfast. He takes his own plate and slides in the seat opposite me, taking a bite of his scrambled egg and cursing at the heat.  
"So, Phil" he starts. Okay- time for whatever this news is.  
"You know Laura? My girlfriend? Well, she got a new job...in Paris" I think I see where this is going.  
"Ooh good for her! And good for you I'm assuming, you've always wanted to live in France, even since we were teenagers!" He looks at me, shocked at my forwardness.  
"If I'd have known you'd react like that, I wouldn't have made you breakfast!" I smirk at him, scooping a spoonful of beans and putting then in my mouth.  
"So, you don't mind?"  
"Of course I mind, you've been my best friend for too many years for me to let you go without a care, but at the same time I'm happy that you get to do what you want. And hey, it gives me a reason to come to Paris! So, what is the job she's been given?" He stares at me for a couple of seconds, with a look I can't place, before he registers that I have asked him a question.  
"There was a murder there a few years ago, and the case has been ongoing for a while, but apparently new evidence has been found which made the case a whole lot more complicated. They want Laura there because of her status with the police force she currently works for, apparently she's the best they have and she's been required to help with this case. I don't know what is so complicated, but then again, I'm not a policeman" this time it's my turn to stare, as I try to figure out the right response. I realise a second too late that I chose my response stupidly.  
"That's so cool!" I slap myself mentally when I see his face drop.  
"Are you kidding? It's dangerous! That's the only reason I'm going with her! Do you really think her risking her life at the expense of a dead persons family is cool?"  
He stares at me again, and this time I choose my words as carefully as I can.  
"No- all I meant was that it's cool that she has been chosen above a lot of people because she's one of the best. Don't you think that's kinda cool?" His shoulders drop and his face relaxes, and I know that I've talked myself out of trouble for now.  
"Yeah I guess it is. Anyway, I know how you don't like being alone, so I thought maybe you might need a new roommate, and my cousin is looking for a place to live, so I was thinking maybe he could stay here? I won't ask if that's not okay, but he's good people so... What do you think?" I feel myself smile at his insistence for me not to be lonely while he is in Paris, and I feel grateful that he knows me well enough to think of me in a situation about himself.  
"I'd want to meet him first but I don't see why not! You're right, I don't want to live by myself. When are you leaving?" He checks his phone.  
"Three weeks today" perfect. Two weeks to plan the best going away party ever. Commence, party mode. And also, I need to plan a date to meet with this cousin of his. I have no idea what he's like, having never heard PJ talk about even having a cousin. So why am I so on edge about it...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, but relevant I promise**

*Phil POV*  
I had the same dream again last night. This time, I distinctly remember someone shouting my name. The voice was chilling, and creepily familiar, but not placeable in my conscious brain. It was an aggressive shout, probably the voice who the other man and I were running from. That is all I can remember, but it's piecing it together. I don't know why I'm taking it so seriously, it's just a dream, but my brain is not letting me give up thinking that having the same dream two nights in a row is no coincidence...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooooh enjoy this new chapter and follow me on twitter GeorgieGoesPop**

*Phil POV; Same day*  
The smell of lasagne escapes from the oven, dances elegantly round the room and lands in my nostrils, making me sigh. Today is the day that I meet PJ's cousin, and for some reason, I'm not sure it's going to work out quite as good as PJ thinks. It's like there's a voice in the back of my head, nagging my mind, telling me that this is a bad idea. Nonetheless, I pick myself up from the sofa and trudge to the kitchen, taking out our dinner and looking at the clock. As if on cue, someone knocks gingerly on the door, almost too quiet for me to hear, if I wasn't stood in the kitchen. PJ Opens it while I get out plates, trying to ignore my trembling hands before I drop a plate and ruin the whole evening.  
"Phil" PJ clears his throat, and I whip round, almost letting go of the serving spoon I was now holding. Stood before me is PJ, with an odd look on his face, and a blonde haired boy, with a similar fringe to mine and a slightly pained expression. Like he doesn't want to be here. And I don't blame him.  
"That smells delicious, Phil!" PJ let's go of this boys shoulder and he looks less tense, as if a huge weight was lifted, when in reality, it was just PJ's hand.

I serve up quickly and place the plates on the table, before grabbing my own and sitting opposite PJ. People start shoveling food in their mouths, the only sound coming from any of us is the occasional "mmm".

After we all finish, we all sit in painful silence, waiting for someone to talk.  
"So, Ryan, this is Phil. As you can see, he cooks well and enjoys it too! Weirdo" He laughs, and Ryan gives a half-assed chuckle. I take this opportunity to take in his full appearance properly. Blonde hair flicked to the side, green eyes, a cute little dimple on the side of his face, and plump pink lips, slightly chapped from what I can see. He's the sort of I would see in the street and think "wow, he's attractive", but would intimidate me out of talking to him. He catches me looking and gives a weak smile, but soon it falters and drops into a scowl.  
"So, Ryan" I say, addressing him directly, "tell me a little about yourself"  
"Well, not much to say. I keep to myself mostly, so if I did live here you wouldn't notice me...nobody does" He adds the last bit quietly, but I hear. His head drops and he plays with the little bit of leftover lasagne on his plate.

An hour later, I've learned enough about Ryan to tell him that yes, he can live here. He mostly avoided talking about his personal life, only telling me bits about himself that he thinks I need to know. When I tell him, both himself and PJ look at me gratefully and I smile back, but honestly, my gut is telling me that this was the wrong idea.

"Thank you, Phil" he whispers timidly, and I smile at him.  
"No problem! As long as you pay rent and be nice it's all good, right?" He nods at me, his head still faced into his lap.  
"Does anyone want a drink?" I ask, beginning to feel lessworried about the stranger sat just across from me. Maybe this will be good for me.

**It's short but it's something. I have exams and shit so be grateful.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's him!" The voice shouts. "Phil, run!" so I do. I run and run and run, following closely behind a tall boy with brown hair. No, this has got to be a dream. It's the same dream again. It's always the same dream. And there is always something different. But not this time. It's exactly the same as it was last night. I still haven't seen the face of the person who I am running from. I still haven't seen the face of the person I'm running with. It's been like this for the past 3 nights. I thought maybe this dream would have some sort of significance to something in real life, but maybe it's just a coincidence. I'm still running. My body physically isn't letting me turn around to see who I am running from. I try and shout, but nothing comes out. I'm on autopilot. The only thing I can control is my thoughts. My body is like a different being all together. I can't feel the pound of my feet on the floor. My breathing is rapid but I can't feel it. And that's when it happens. I finally turn around, but I can't see a face. Just a knife hurtling towards me, and then making contact with my stomach.

Well that's new.

I wake up with shooting pains all up my left side, but as I try to calm down my breathing, they disappear. Someone tried to kill me. Someone is trying to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been just over two weeks since Ryan moved in, and still we have barely acknowledged each other's existence. A small, courteous nod is all we've managed. Of course, he has helped me around the house, washing up and cooking and such, but words aren't really exchanged. Usually, I enter from work and he's in his bedroom with the door shut, I don't usually disturb him, I just make myself a cup of tea or coffee and keep myself to /Today is different /I walk in the house and I am immediately greeted with a blend of aromatic spices swimming through the air and a rather frantic looking Ryan rushing and sorting things /"What is going on?" Is what I say, and when he sees me, panic fills his every /"Phil, I should have told you, but my boyfriend is coming today from Reading and I haven't seen him since I moved and he's on his way and...CRAP! Phil have we got any wine? Oh God oh God this is such a mess" He starts frantically opening cupboards, searching for something to serve with our /"Ryan! Calm down! Okay, I will go to the shop and get something to drink. Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" He smiles sheepishly. br /"Well, y'know, some people aren't really...accepting? Oh shit, the rice!" He throws a twenty pound note at me out of his pocket and runs back into the kitchen. I place the note on the table and walk to the front door. I hadn't yet relieved myself of my coat and shoes, so I just open the /"Don't worry about me being accepting, I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite!" I shout to the kitchen, before adding "I'll pay for the wine!" and close the door, but not before seeing a rather confused looking Ryan stood holding a saucepan full of rice. I chuckle and make my way to the co-op./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The co-op down the road isn't a very big one, but it has an extensive choice of wines. I pick up a bottle of white wine with a fancy french name, and as I turn around I bump into a boy with beautiful brown eyes. br /"sorry" he murmurs, picking up the same bottle of wine and walking quickly to the checkout. I follow him and stand behind him in the queue. The line is quite long but not so long that I would be waiting hours to purchase my item. Suddenly, the brown-eyed boy whips round and stares down at me - he's ever so slightly /"Do you know...where um...the Hancock building is?" He asks /"Sure, it's just down the road! That's actually where I live, would you like me to walk with you?" He nods /"Yes please. I'm not really, uh, local, so I don't know where anything is" I smile /"Oh that's okay. Big place, little person" Then I realize what I said. "No wait, I didn't mean you were small, I just- Ugh. Hi, I'm Phil and I have a severe case of foot-in-mouth disease. A small smile plays on his lips before dropping into the same worried and shy expression he had /"Next please?" The boy places his wine on the counter and I take the time to look at his back. He was fairly skinny, but not grotesquely. He had long, slender legs, which had black jeans clinging to them, much like my own. And his butt...wow. I could see the top of his underwear over the top of his jeans and the way he stood revealed a little bit of tanned skin on his back. From this side, he was like any other normal person. But his eyes were...something new. They were a colour I could not place. Not quite chocolatey brown, but not light enough to be classed as hazel. They were something I've never seen before. Something intriguing. Something that drew me to him, made me want to talk to him more. Soon, I was called up to the desk and I was ripped from my thoughts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I purchased my wine, (I always get asked for ID, it's like nobody believes that I'm twenty-seven) and I join the boy with the eyes /We walk slowly to the building, he says he's in no rush and I'm sure Ryan and his mysterious boyfriend will survive just fine with orange squash for now. We walk in silence, but it's not uncomfortable. It's nice. Then he asks me /"Hey...what is your opinion on gays?" I chuckle at him and his head flops /"Wait, that wasn't a petty chuckle! See, I'm Phil with his foot in his mouth. I was just laughing because it's such an odd question. Why do you ask?"br /"Well, whenever I speak to someonethat seems nice they turn out to be pretty homophobic and I end up feeling shitty. So how do you feel about gays?"br /"Oh, well I like them. A lot" I smirk to /"Oh, o-okay! Well, me too, obviously" I laugh. As we reach my building, I see my friend waving at me from the other side of the /"Well, this is the Hancock building. So- I haven't even got your name!"br /"Dan. Dan Howell. And you're Phil with his foot in his mouth" He smiles and it's just as beautiful as the rest of him. Beautiful enough to make my breath hitch in my /"Lester" I croak out. "So Dan. Are you...I mean...I'd like to...you're very...do you want to go out some time?" He smiles again, revealing a mouth full of straight white /"Are you asking me on a date? Because if so then yes! Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in!" I hand him my phone and he punches his number in, saving it as "Danny" with a little heart /"Perfect, I'll text you!" My friend Chris approaches at this time, and I give Dan a quick wave as he disappears into the /"Who was that?" Chris asks, raising his /"That was Dan, and I got his number!" I feel myself smile at the thought of going on a date with /"Ooh, you little pimp" I push his /"Hardly. Anyway, gotta dash. New roommates boyfriend is coming round and I have to deliver the wine before they start going at it on the sofa. Bye" I wave goodbye to my friend and enter the building. As I'm in the lift, I can't help thinking about the boy with the brown eyes. Dan. Dan and Phil. Phil and Dan. It just sounds perfect. Phil and Dan. Phan. Just perfect. It might sound crazy, and I've never really believed in fate or destiny, but I think it's possible that I've just been in one half of something I had previously deemed impossible. Is it possible that I, Phil with his foot in his mouth, have just experienced love at first sight?/p


End file.
